


The Chatroom

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, CHATROOM FOR HIGH SCHOOL AU!AH ... listen i needed it ok, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, take it fuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: High School AU! where Geoff has made a chatroom for him and all his friends to talk whenever they feel like it. It's utter chaos but then again, what else would you expect from these wild kids?





	1. Chaos Occurs

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH there will def be more ?? idk when but ill update this soon enough ok

_**[TuggLife** has entered the chatroom **]**_

**TuggLife:** anyone online 

**BMVagabond:** Linds, there's literally a button beside the chat name that shows you who’s online. 

**TuggLife:** oh shit

**TuggLife:**  how long has that been there 

**MLP Michael:** it's always been there you fucking idiot 

**TuggLife:** cool 

**TuggLife:** anyways whats happening in the hood tonight hooligans 

**MLP Michael:** you're so lucky i don't have the capability to ban you 

**JackP:** Michael, play nice. 

**MLP Michael:** whatever all i’m doing is grinding through some dumbass achievements for no good fucking reason other than to beat geoff’s gamerscore 

**TuggLife:** laaaame

**MLP Michael:** oh shut the fuck up what are you even doing 

**TuggLife:** uh super important shit for theatre not playing games like some nerd

**MLP Michael:** you were literally complaining about a game you were playing yesterday 

**TuggLife:** yeah but ive changed now 

**MLP Michael:** oh sure of fucking course you have

**TuggLife:** anyways what are you two doing jack and ryan 

**JackP:** I’m trying to figure out an achievement that Gavin couldn’t get. It’s going pretty okay right now, I’ve almost got it. Might have some homework for English to work on too. 

**BMVagabond:** Finishing homework for Stats and then working on a costume Mrs. Jameson wants me to make for One Act Play. Maybe go over my lines if I have enough time to spare. 

**TuggLife:** man youre a lively bunch wheres gav and jer when you need them am i right 

**TuggLife:**  but good luck with all that shit though hope you both get it done and manage to grab a lot of sleep if you dont sleep much tell me and ill pick up coffee for you both tomorrow morning <3

**JackP:** Thank you, Lindsay. 

**BMVagabond:** Thanks, Linds. <3

**TuggLife:** welcome!!

_**[GavinoFree** has entered the chatroom **]**_

**MLP Michael:** OI OI CHEERIO BIP BAFF TIPPY TAFF

**JackP:**  Top of the morning to ya, lad!

**BMVagabond:** Insert really dumb fake British words. 

**TuggLife:** UNION FLAG THE QUEEN TEA TIME LONDON BRIDGE THE BLACK PLAGUE 

**GavinoFree:** i hate u all :( why are u all so MEAN to me!!!!!!!!!

**MLP Michael:** it’s because you’re a british piece of shit 

**GavinoFree:** MICHAEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! im so lovely to u michael what are u bloody on about!!!!!

**MLP Michael:** earlier you almost broke my x-box you’re the literal worst shut up 

**GavinoFree:** oh that was an accident i didnt MEAN to do that michael!!!!!! cmon dont be like that!!! :(((

**TuggLife:** can you take your lovers quarrel elsewhere 

**BMVagabond:** I second that.

**JackP:** Agreed. 

**MLP Michael:** tell gavin to leave or quit being a pain in my ass then 

**GavinoFree:** tell michael to not be such a mingy lil smugpot!!! 

**JackP:** Stop. 

**MLP Michael:** gavin shut the fuck up you absolute idiot 

**GavinoFree:** NO!!!!!!!!

**GavinoFree:** be nice and i might 

**MLP Michael:** i’m gonna shove my fist so far up your fucking ass that i’ll be able to play you like a puppet when i see you next i swear to fucking god 

**MLP Michael:** i absolutely hate you 

**GavinoFree:** BUT MICHAEL!!!!!

**GavinoFree:** WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN RUDE TO ME?????

**GavinoFree:** I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING YET!!!!

**MLP Michael:** you exist and that’s enough to make me fill with rage 

**BMVagabond:** Am I gonna have to bring Geoff into this? Because I will if I have to. 

**TuggLife:** already did it 

**MLP Michael:** LINDSAY WHAT THE FUCK

**GavinoFree:** BOLLOCKS

_**[DGGeoff** has entered the chatroom **]**_

**DGGeoff:** You both better behave or I’m gonna kick your fucking asses. I know where you live and I’m not afraid to go to your houses to wreck your shit up, you understand? 

**GavinoFree:** i didnt even do anything michael was the one being mean geoffrey :(

**DGGeoff:** Yeah? And you’re annoying as dicks, is that any better? No, of course it isn’t.   


**DGGeoff:** And Michael, quit being an asshole to Gavin, it just makes him act even more annoying than usual. Seriously, stop. 

**MLP Michael:** i can’t believe i’m being told off by someone who’s only 2 years older than me 

**MLP Michael:** we’re all high schoolers geoff you can’t act like you’re our fucking dad or something because you’re not 

**DGGeoff:** I’ll still kick your ass. 

**MLP Michael:** i’d like to see you try you fuck 

**DGGeoff:** Okay, see you in 5 minutes, get ready to fight.   


_**[DGGeoff** has left the chatroom **]**_

**MLP Michael:** he’s not being serious right

**JackP:** Oh, he’s dead serious, Michael. 

**MLP Michael:** FUCKING FUCK

_**[MLP Michael** has left the chatroom **]**_

**GavinoFree:** HAHAHAHA 

**BMVagabond:** Oh, you’re next, Gavin. :) 

_**[BMVagabond** has left the chatroom **]**_

**GavinoFree:** wait what 

**GavinoFree:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**GavinoFree:** WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS RYAN UP TO

**GavinoFree:** FOR CHRIST SAKE IM GONNA DIE ARENT I

**JackP:** Probably.

**TuggLife:** oh definitely 

**TuggLife:** bye gavin hope your death is painless and quick 

**GavinoFree:** DONT SAY THAT LINDSAY IM FREAKING OUT ENOUGH ALREADY 

_**[GavinoFree** has left the chatroom **]**_

**TuggLife:** is ryan really going after him

**JackP:** Maybe, Maybe not.. Who knows. We’ll found out tomorrow, I guess.

**TuggLife:** yeah youre right 

**TuggLife:** well im gonna go back to working until bed 

**TuggLife:** night jack! tell me if you need coffee tomorrow and remind ryan about it ok

**JackP:** Okay. Night, Lindsay.

_**[TuggLife** has left the chatroom **]**_

**JackP:** Well then. 

_**[JackP** has left the chatroom **]**_


	2. Talk of Interventions and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay argues with Gavin, Gavin spills gossip and might be developing a little crush on someone and Jack deals with these two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen ill get the next chapter out HOPEFULLY by tomorrow w gav n geoff talkin and all but WHO KNOWS im tired ok but im doin my best sorry

_**[TuggLife** has entered the chatroom **]**_

_**[GavinoFree** has entered the chatroom **]**_

**TuggLife:** oh hey youre alive! damn i was gonna throw a sick funeral party for you but i guess ill just scrap that idea 

**GavinoFree:** wow 

**GavinoFree:** why are we friends again

**TuggLife:** thats no way to talk to your mother mister

**TuggLife:** youre grounded from everything forever

**GavinoFree:** linds ur not my mum!!!!!!!!

**TuggLife:** your birth certificate says otherwise 

**GavinoFree:** no it bloody doesnt u absolute sausage 

**TuggLife:** PROVE IT BITCH 

**GavinoFree:** LINDSAY NO

**TuggLife:** accept my love gavvers 

**GavinoFree:** i need an adult 

_**[BMVagabond** has entered the chatroom **]**_

**GavinoFree:** RYAN LINDSAYS BEING WEIRD AS SHITE AND TRYING TO BE MY MUM MAKE HER STOP

**TuggLife:** why wont you love me gav im such a good mom to you 

_**[BMVagabond** has left the chatroom **]**_

**TuggLife:** look at what you did 

**TuggLife:** you made him leave 

**TuggLife:** this is your fault 

**GavinoFree:** i cant believe he just left me here with u 

**GavinoFree:** OH OH OH 

**GavinoFree:** ANYWAYS 

**GavinoFree:** wanna hear something barbara told me!!!!

**TuggLife:** hell yeah i do spill it im listening 

**GavinoFree:** she saw jeremy and ryan holding hands!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLDING HANDS LINDSAY!!!!!!!!! THOSE TOSSERS HAVE BEEN HOLDING HANDS IN PUBLIC AND I HAD NO IDEA RYAN DOESNT TELL US ANYTHING ANYMORE IM SO OUT OF TOUCH WITH THE WORLD 

**TuggLife:** my god 

**TuggLife:** our son has grown up so fast... too fast... 

**TuggLife:** theres only one solution 

_**[JackP** has entered the chatroom **]**_

**TuggLife:** INTERVENTION WITH RYAN 

**TuggLife:** oh shit 

**JackP:** Intervention with Ryan? What for? 

**GavinoFree:** JACK!!! :) 

**JackP:** GAVIN! 

**GavinoFree:** jack!! ryans been holding out on us!! hes been holding hands with JEREMY!! barbara told me about it!! are they dating????? ARE THEY 

**JackP:** Whoa, calm down, Gav. 

**JackP:** Holding hands can be platonic. Besides, if Ryan and Jeremy WERE dating, then shouldn’t it be him that informs you? Furthermore, it should be his decision about when he wants to or even if he wants to tell you at all! Don’t drive deep into other people’s business, alright? No intervention, no discussing this to him, no gossiping about it behind his back, understand? 

**GavinoFree:** buuuut jack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(((

**JackP:** No buts, Gavin. I understand you and Ryan are close and you want to know everything that’s going on with your buddy but you can’t stick your nose into his business. It’s not your place. 

**TuggLife:** yeah keep your big nose out of it 

**JackP:** Lindsay, weren’t you the one suggesting to have an intervention about this? 

**TuggLife:** NO PROOF 

_**[TuggLife** has left the chatroom **]**_

**JackP:** Alright then. 

**JackP:** Well, how’s your day been, Gav? 

**GavinoFree:** good! :) managed to get the only a out of the whole class on my science test! quite proud of myself for that! 

**JackP:** Good job! Told you all that studying was gonna pay off.

**GavinoFree:** yeah u were right it made that test ten times easier than usual thanks jack <3

**JackP:** No problem, all I did was suggest a change, you did all the work. I’m proud of you. <3

**GavinoFree:**!!!! 

**GavinoFree:** hows ur day been jacky 

**JackP:** Eh, not so exciting. Mostly fighting off sleep since I was working all last night on homework and that achievement you’ve been stuck on.

**JackP:** Which, by the way, I managed to get. I can come by tomorrow and show you if you want?

**GavinoFree:** oh uh YEAH absolutely id love for u to come over been wanting that achievement for a while

**GavinoFree:** get some sleep soon tho

**GavinoFree:** seriously ur always getting onto us for staying up late well its my turn to repay the favor alright get some sleep u donut 

**JackP:** Wow, Gavin Free actually caring about another person? I’ve never seen this before. 

**JackP:** I’m kidding. Thank you, Gavin. I’ll head to get some shit done before bed but I do promise to sleep early. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?

**GavinoFree:** okay! see u later jack! goodnight! :)

**JackP:** Goodnight!

_**[JackP** has left the chatroom **]**_

**GavinoFree:** love u!  <3

**GavinoFree:** i dont know if im sad or happy he signed off before he saw that.. god im a damn mess im gonna end up gaffing this whole thing up 

**GavinoFree:** wheres geoff when u need him 

_**[GavinoFree** has left the chatroom **]**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comment if u wanna dude <3

**Author's Note:**

> ok u can uhh kudos or comment if u wanna its up to u dude


End file.
